Let me in
by NegroLeo
Summary: Danny just wants to be alone. What would happen if he let someone in?


_Summary_: Danny isn't your every day teenager. Despite being a half ghost and total outcast in school Danny is hiding a deep secret that no one, not even Jazz, knows. He can only be his real self at one place, but when the last person he wants t find out does will he let them in?

_Author:_ So yeah been awhile everyone. I know it's out of season but this one has been bugging me and I really need to get it out of my system lol. Enjoy XD

**Let Me In**

Danny sighed as he got out of bed making sure he made as little noise as possible. It was almost midnight but Danny really didn't care at the moment. Floating over to his desk Danny quickly shoved his wallet and phone into his pockets before heading to his window. Throwing a look back at his door Danny threw open his window and jumped out. Thankfully the ghost shield didn't activate as he transformed halfway to the ground. Floating through the sky Danny couldn't help but smile as he took in the forgotten decorations of spiders and graves as well as the many jack o' lanterns that littered the streets.

Yes folks today was Halloween.

The day where the thin veil between the ghost zone and the real world became even thinner allowing ghost to cross through wherever they wanted. He had been fighting ghosts all day, even during the family trick or treating he was forced to attend. Right now though it was so late that even the ghosts weren't out and he could relax. And there was only one place to do that.

Landing outside the club Danny took a deep breath before walking up to the back door. A few seconds later it opened to reveal a large white woman with obnoxiously bright red hair. A smile spread across her face as she saw Danny standing there.

"Daniel! I wasn't sure you'd be showing up tonight!" She yelled pulling him into a giant hug.

"Hey Momma sorry I'm late. Still got time for me to work?" He said apologetically smiling shyly.

"Well Terra was feeling a little bad tonight, she wasn't sure if she could do her second show. I can get you up on stage for a three minute song will that work?" Momma asked.

"That will be perfect."

The woman ushered Danny in and set about doing his makeup. As he changed into his costume Danny couldn't help but think about how he was deceiving everyone. Sam and Tucker thought he was in depth studying tonight, Jazz and his parents thought he was asleep. Instead here he was dressing up about to go on stage and preform for strangers. Shaking his head he threw those thoughts away he couldn't think about that right now. He had a job to do, a good job one that made him money and relieved his stress all at the same time.

"Alright honey you're on." Momma called pulling back the curtain.

"Thanks be out in a sec."

Momma nodded before closing the curtain again, once she was gone Danny added the last touch (a blue bow in his hair) before he got up and walked towards the stage.

_Focus focus._

Vlad closed his eye with a sigh as yet another girl offered to give him a lap dance. It was getting annoying frankly. Sure he was at a strip club and those things were to be expected but still he couldn't even take a drink of his beer without one of them walking up and bothering him. Letting out another sigh Vlad waved down one the girls and ordered another beer.

_This sounded like such a good idea before._

It had been awhile since Vlad had gotten laid, awhile being over three years. And fantasying about Maddie wasn't doing it for him anymore. Which was why he came here, he'd heard in whispers among his staff that this place was unique with dozens of beautiful women. So far he was disappointed.

As he took another drink of his beer the lights dimmed and the owner of the club stepped onto the main stage.

"Gentlemen of all kinds! We have a special guest today! You know her if you're a regular! Welcome to the stage Danielle!" With that the owner stepped back.

A moment later applause sounded through out the club as a girl with long black hair stepped though the curtains. Vlad almost chocked on his beer as he recognized the hips and eyes of the "girl" on stage.

"Daniel?" He asked himself.

Danny smiled brightly as he walked down the stage swinging his hips as the song "Evacuate the dance floor" started playing. Unlike the other girls he didn't immediately take the pole, instead he moved around it twirling a bit and winking at the regulars he knew. Reaching out he used the pole to hold him up as he twirled again this time sliding his legs up and down the metal as he narrowed his eyes seductively. Stripping off his jacket he swung it around not caring where it landed as he turned around so his back rubbed against the warm metal now. Turning his head he was about to start his dance, officially, when he spotted someone in the crowd he never thought he would see.

VLAD FREAKIN MASTERS!

Danny nearly ran out of the room, until he thought:

_There's no way he'll recognize me right now. Especially not dressed like this._

Feeling relief dowse him Danny turned and wrapped his legs around the pole and began to grind letting out soft moans that drove the men in the club wild. As he was about to swing off the pole a jacket was thrown over his shoulders as a pair of hands dragged him off the stage. When he turned to yell at the person grabbing him he was stopped by the angry eyes of Vlad Masters.

"WE are leaving now!" Vlad said gruffly.

Without another word Danny allowed Vlad to drag him out of the club, sending an apologetic look over at Momma before they walked through the door. Outside Danny shivered slightly as Vlad yelled into his cellphone. He wasn't sure what was going on but from the looks he was being given he knew something bad was going to happen.

"No I'll be taking him home right after this!"

Danny's eyes grew wide as he heard that, Vlad was going to take him home?! At that he began to struggle doing everything he could to get away.

"What is the matter with you Daniel?!" Vlad demanded as Danny started tugging at his arm.

"YOU CAN"T TAKE ME HOME!" Danny yelled.

Vlad didn't understand what was going on. Here he was standing with Danny Phantom, the bane of his existence who was currently dressed like a girl. If he was honest with himself he could admit that Danny looked somewhat attractive right now. It was only when he said something about taking him home that Danny started to freak out.

It took him the time to blink when he figured out what was going on. Danny didn't want his family to know about his dirty secret. Heck the fact he was dressed like this would only make things worse. He thought about using this to his advantage, making Danny serve under him or something, when he saw the tears that slid down the boys cheek.

He may be evil and everything, his ghost half looked like a vampire for pete's sake! But the sight of Danny looking at him with pleading tear filled eyes it was just something he couldn't win against. Letting out a sigh he pulled Danny into the limo that had just pulled up and offered him a drink.

"Look Daniel I understand that you don't want your parents to know about this but what I don't understand is why you are doing this in first place." Vlad said as he opened a bottle of wine (the good shit) and poured them both some.

He stopped what he was doing when he saw the look in Danny's eyes. The look of someone who had lost everything in the world.

"Of course you wouldn't understand! You're the man who has everything he could ever want at the tip of you fingers!" Danny yelled tearing the man's jacket off him, "But you can't be satisfied with that! You have to go after someone elses wife! Have to go about and make her sons life even harder then it already is! And now you even have to take away the only thing that makes him feel happy anymore!"

He knew he was shouting. He didn't care.

Sam and tucker didn't understand him, he knew they secretly thought he was a freak. He also knew they were secretly dating behind his back! And Jazz. She saw him as some big psychology project! She scrutinized every detail about him, from the color of his shirt to what he ate for breakfast. He loved his sister but hated what she did.

Then there were his parents.

The ghost hunters who hurt him worse then some of his enemies at times! Some nights he actually dreamed they would find out who he was one day and kill him. It hurt, knowing your parents who are supposed to love you unconditionally, hated part of him.

It was only when he did this. When he cross dressed did he feel better about himself. No one knew who he was. No one hated him on sight. At the club he was free.

And now Vlad had gone an ruined that for him.

He wasn't aware he was crying until he felt the tears drop on his bare legs. Wiping his arms across his face he berated himself as he did his best to make them stop. He hated when he got like this.

A pair of hands lifted his face gently, he didn't expect to see Vlad watching him with a concerned expression on his face. Didn't expect a gloved hand to wipe the tears off his face.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry Daniel." He really didn't expect those words.

The next thing he knew Vlad had pulled him into his lap as he started to cry. Everything poured out of him. All the worries, all the fears. The entire time Vlad held him gently rocking him when he couldn't cry anymore and started to hiccup instead. When he finally stopped he looked up at Vlad who smiled down at him and laid a kiss on his forehead.

"Do you feel better?" Vlad asked brushing a couple strands of his hair behind his ear.

"Sorry you didn't have to comfort me." Danny mumbled laying his head against the mans chest.

"I know Daniel. We are mortal enemies. Fated to fight against each other until the end of time. That doesn't mean we can't lick each others wounds." Vlad replied shifting so Danny was sitting better in his arms.

"Fruitloop." Danny mumbled this time feeling sleep take him.

"Shh sleep now little badger." Vlad whispered to him.

Danny nodded finally letting go. It felt good to let someone in.

Vlad held Danny close to his chest. Everything his little badger had said made his blood boil. It seemed like there was no place for Danny to really be safe. Not this world, not the ghost zone. Looking down at the black haired teen in his arms Vlad could only press a kiss to the boys forehead again. He would protect Danny. Make him feel loved. As they pulled up to hi mansion Vlad got out making sure Danny didn't wake.

"I want some new clothes for him in the morning. Find out what he eats and get that too." He ordered his ghost servants as he entered his home.

"Yes Master Vlad." was his answer.

Walking up the stairs (he didn't want to transform in case it woke Danny) he started to notice that he felt a slight tightening in his lower region. Realizing what was happening Vlad couldn't help but feel his cheeks burn. He was getting a hard on just by carrying Danny!

Reaching his bedroom he carried Danny inside and laid him down on the bed. The way Danny's shirt lifted up however, revealing miles of soft skin, it was almost too much for him. Then Danny had to make that soft noise in the back of his throat again and Vlad felt himself growing harder then he ever had before.

Damn it he had just sworn to protect the boy too! He couldn't fall for him like this!

Just as he was fighting with his own conscience Danny woke up.

It was kind of hard for him to ignore the bulge in Vlad's pants. Seeing as how it was right in front of him! But seeing Vlad's face turn red made up for that fact, Danny couldn't help but be slightly attracted to this side of the man. Smiling gently he sat up catching said man's attention.

"Vlad why are you hard?" he asked.

It was kind of amusing watching his face turn a dark scarlet at the question. Before Vlad could come up with any excuses Danny sat up further and laid a soft kiss on his lips. When said fruitloop didn't make a move to deepen the kiss he wrapped his arms around the mans neck and deepened it himself forcing his tongue into Vlad's mouth. He was pulled away sharply by the man a moment later those eyes he loved looking at him sternly.

"Daniel you understand what you're doing now right?" Vlad asked short of breath.

"Yeah. I do. Please Vlad I need you." He begged his eyes starting to glisten with tears.

That was all the man needed apparently because a moment later they were rolling on the bed their clothes (and wig for Danny) flying all over.

When t was all over Danny curled his fingers with Vlad happy and sated. Leaning close he rested his head on Vlad's chest feeling as if everything was going to alright. Because he had opened himself up and let Vlad in.

Author: Alright finished. Hope ya like this. For some reason I felt the need to dress Danny up in drag. Lol. At least I got one of these off my chest. Till next time!


End file.
